1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a case of a wiper system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-225679 (corresponding to US2002/0100137A1), a wiper support shaft supports a wiper and is movable in a width direction of a vehicle through use of a four-bar linkage.
Specifically, the wiper support shaft, which projects outward through an elongated hole of a cowl louver located on a vehicle front side of a windshield glass, is driven to move along the elongated hole of the cowl louver. With this structure, even in a case where a length of a wiper blade of the wiper is increased to increase a wiping area on the windshield glass, interference of a distal end portion of the wiper blade with an A-pillar of the vehicle can be limited by moving the wiper support shaft at a lower return position of the wiper.
However, it is required to increase an open area of the elongated hole to enable the movement of the wiper support shaft in the width direction of the vehicle. Therefore, a drive mechanism or the like of a main body of the wiper system can be directly viewed through the elongated hole (opening), and thereby the outer appearance of the entire system may possibly be deteriorated.